conquestoflegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Athinorean Empire
The Athinorean Empire is a vast empire that eventually encompasses all of Iri and Arva, as well as parts of the distant continent of Keyona, based from the Kingdom of Athinor. It was founded by Exyss Auxi Excelion, the Queen of Athinor at the time. History The Athinorean Empire was founded in 420 NME by Exyss Auxi Excelion, bringing together the Kingdom of Athinor, the Republic of Shaera, the Kingdom of Elanon, the Kingdom of Arcovia, the Kingdom of Iorin and the Kingdom of Nyaelin under the rulership of the Imperial Empress of Athinor. Territories Recognised Royal and Noble Titles Imperial Emperor of Athinor The Emperor of Athinor is the supreme leader of the Athinorean Empire. The Emperor is also considered the King of Athinor and is responsible directly for its governance. Monarchs and leaders of other Athinorean states and kingdoms are answerable to the Emperor and govern their respective territories in his stead. All Emperors have an indefinite term. The Athinorean Empire is the only one in which the Emperor is not a hereditary title. A Crown Prince is elected based on merit by the Imperial Council, although the Emperor has the final word. Female imperial rulers are called Empresses. The consort of an Emperor or Empress has no direct power. List of Imperial rulers: #'Exyss Auxi Excelion', The Little Conqueror, First Imperial Empress of Athinor (regnant, 420 - 446 NME), Queen of Athinor (regnant, 405 - 446 NME). Founding Empress of Athinor that united the original states. #'Ascia Skylaine', Imperial Empress of Athinor (regnant, 446-499 NME), Queen of Athinor (regnant, 446 - 499 NME), Guardian of Ascendera (405 - 446 NME), First Sister of Excelion (409 - 499 NME) and Jaedan Banegard, Imperial Emperor of Athinor (consort, 446 - 454 NME), King of Athinor (consort, 446 - 454 NME), King of Arcovia (423 - 454 NME). Ascia is the second ruler of the Athinorean Empire and the first ruler of Athinor not from the bloodline of Excelion, personally selected by the former Empress and voted into power by the Imperial Council. High King of Arva The High King of Arva is a position created following the completed conquest of Arva as the deputy of Empress Exyss Auxi Excelion on the main continent. The title of High King is bequeathed to the King of Aeldra and is based in the conquered Kingdom of Aeldra in Central Arva. It is a position directly below the Emperor and Empress, and superior to that of ordinary Kings, responsible for ruling over the High Kingdom of Arva, which comprises all of the continent. The Kings of Arva are considered subsidiaries of the High King and given their kingdoms by his grace. List of rulers: #Akirus Keldeth, High King of Arva (438 - 446 NME), King of Aeldra (422 - 446 NME), Grand Duke of Lower Iri (406 - 446 NME), Imperial Field Marshal of Athinor (420 - 446 NME) High King of Keyona The High King of Keyona rules over the distant continent of Keyona in a similar fashion to the High King of Arva. Possession of the Kingdom of Aiona is the direct territory given to the High King of Keyona. Category:States